


It takes you no time to get here

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: British Actor RPF, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Older Man/Younger Woman, Short & Sweet, dinner at his agent, master Tim - Freeform, not so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: I started writing this with the intention of going in a WHOLE other direction, but hey! Sometimes things will take a slightly different turn.And as you all know I write to vent cause I need Tim in my life and I know I never will, hence I have to write about it. And shockingly it doesn't have to be about sex in everyone of them...





	It takes you no time to get here

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this with the intention of going in a WHOLE other direction, but hey! Sometimes things will take a slightly different turn.
> 
> And as you all know I write to vent cause I need Tim in my life and I know I never will, hence I have to write about it. And shockingly it doesn't have to be about sex in everyone of them...

"What do you wanna do tonight?" 

Tim glanced up from his magazine and his soft green eyes met yours.

"Oh, I don't know" he said and folded it in his lap. "Haven't gotten to that yet"

He smiled and you walked to the couch to lay down beside him, resting your head in his lap. His hands absent-mindedly started playing with your hair.

"What do you wanna do, lovely?"

"Well, I'm very tired, so I just wanna stay in and take it easy, It's been so much lately and I'm not 21 anymore you know" you joked.

Tim chuckled. "Obviously me neither, but we do have that dinner at my agent tonight"

You frowned as you totally had forgotten about that.

"But.."

"And I promised her we'd come, she wants to discuss something. A lot of people are coming"

You sat up, not really liking where this conversation was headed.

"And you cant get out of it..?"

"Well, I probably shouldn't, it's important that I attend these things, even if I'm not thrilled about it, I have to go. And I would look so much better with you by my side..."

He grinned, showing his pearly whites and you playfully hit him on his shoulder.

"So it's a matter of life and career death?, I mean, will you be shunned from the business if you dont show up?"

Tim started laughing "Well hollywood is a lot of things, but not so much amish, I'd say..."

You frowned "Amish...what?"

He laughed again at your uncomprehending look and cupped his hand behind your head and pulled you to him to kiss you.

"I'll tell you what" he said matter of factly between kisses "I'll go, with you by my side and everybody will be extremely jelaous that I came with the most beautiful girl, we'll have a drink or two, shake some hands and indugle ourselves in meaningless chitchat and by then dinner will be over and we can go home"

You opened your mouth to speak, but didn't get a chance cause Tim said "and I know Marcia will understand, she is not impossible to deal with you know, it's just that I can't say no to this"

***

Dinner went very well and you even enjoyed yourself meeting new people and the meaningless chitchat wasn't all that bad. Tim seemed very at ease the whole evening.  
The age difference between the two of you wasn't lost on him, but he was proud to have you by his side and he effortlessly introduced you to everybody at dinner.  
Most people were genuinly very friendly and courteous, but you couldn't help notice the look in some peoples eyes as the man of the hour showed up with a date much younger than himself. You saw it and you loved it as you were just as proud to have him by your side. Tim noticed those looks too and it didn't bother him at all. 

***

Tim went out for a smoke after dinner. Whatever he and Marica had been talking about clearly agitated him so he needed some time to calm down. And you knew for certain there were two things that worked best when he needed to calm down and that was sex and/or cigarettes, and seeing you were guests at someone else's house you had to settle for option number 2. You followed him out to the patio, feeling the need to be near him and protect him almost. You had your arms around him under his jacket as he smoked and didn't say much.

"Baby?" you said

"What is it?"

"Can we go home now, so I can take care of you properly?"

He smiled tiredly and kissed your forehead.

"I know you feel stressed now, but both you and I know that if we fuck, things will calm down for you" you grinned and he laughed loudly.

"Such a naughty girl" he patted your ass real quick and stubbed out his cigarette.

***

You sat close to him on the car ride home, leaning against his chest. He had his arm around you and slowly caressed the palm of your hand with his thumb and murmured sweet little words to your hair. Your eyes slipped close as your thoughts wandered to when you first had met, first time you had sex and the first time he had said he loved you.  
It happened after a movie and the two of you had popped in for cheap beer at some dive. Seeing it was a tuesday night the place was really slow going and you were pretty much the only customers. Then all of a sudden he took your hands in his and told you he loved you, and that he needed you in his life. It wasn't the ideal place to declare one's love, but with Tim the scenery didn't matter. As long as you were togehter you didn't care. You smiled to yourself and couldn't remember the last time you had felt so safe and adrored with anyone.

"Do you still feel tired, love?" he asked and squeezed you closer to him "cause I feel like fucking you when we get home"

You smirked and sat up. Tim could be such a horndog and he always wanted sex. Since day one you had had a playful and sometimes aggressive sexlife. You've always had a strong libido, but Tim was insatiable. And those weekends you stayed at his house, all you did was fuck and talk, fuck and cuddle, fuck and eat. Nothing wrong with that - you needed him just as bad he needed you. And you loved when he begged for sex, you loved when he craved your body and pussy just as much as he needed air to stay alive. He worshipped you and you knew it.

You glanced at the cab driver in the rear view mirror to see if he had noticed anything, but he seemed completely oblivious, so you placed one hand on Tim's crotch and ran your fingers in little circles on top of him and he groaned softly.

"So you wanna fuck me, huh?" you whispered

Tim licked his lips. "Yes"

You could feel him beginning to grow hard and shuffled closer as you put your jacket over his lap to make your activity less obvious. As your hand massaged him you could feel that familliar ache between your legs and you swallowed hard to contain yourself.

"I need you" he whispered with his eyelids heavy with lust "I need your body, I need to fuck you"

You didn't have time to take things further as the cab pulled in to Tim's driveway to drop you off. Both of you snapped back to reality and Tim cleared his throat and paid the cabdriver. The he got out and practically dragged you out of the car.


End file.
